Aishiteru
by sparklinkool11
Summary: story about how vegeta and bulma got together
1. You Broke My Heart into Pieces

Hi Trunks speaking. This is my first fanfic so bear with me. In this story, Vegita moved to the Capsule Corp. He just came from Planet Namek in spite the fact  
that they were brought there. Bulma got a bit… attracted to Vegita on the count of that she thought that HE was HANDSOME. Vegita got attracted to Bulma too   
but he didn't know why. He just doesn't wanna show his feelingsto her, same as Bulma. Until then, Vegita liked and then…~ahem~… loved her. The story  
continueduntil baby Trunks came to their lives. You'll find out, don't worry. It's a bit long though.  
Who owns Dragonball Z you ask? It belongs to Mr. Akira Toriyama, TOEI ANIMATION/ Shueisha.   
Read and enjoy (maybe).   
  
  
Aishiteru  
By: Trunks  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" You broke my heart into pieces"  
  
  
A lot of things happened. The experience of Bulma on Namek is too much, and she decided not to explore the universe for a while. The Namekians were gone,  
now living in their new planet that Porunga gave them. ~Stupid baka…~ She thought about Vegita, cursing him with hate. She was in Chichi's house, asking her  
for some advice. She really wanted to beat him up just for stealing the space pod that looked just like what Gokou just rode to Namek.  
  
"Chichi, what am I going to do?" She faced Chichi, asking her that question.  
"Why don't you communicate with him? Don't you have surveillance camera in every space pod?"  
"We do," she replied, "but I can't connect with him. I always get disconnected."  
"I see then," she said to her dear friend, "Let it be Bulma-chan, he'll come back." She comforted her friend.  
"Yeah good idea. When he comes back, I'm gonna beat him up. He didn't have to do that."  
  
Both girls laughed. Bulma thought that it was time for her to go home. They waved to each other goodbye as Chichi closed the door. Bulma got out a capsule  
from her pocket and threw it on the ground. Inside the capsule was a beautiful, blue-coated car. She rode it and drove home. When she was home, to her  
surprise, the stolen Capsule Corp. Space pod was there, except that it was destroyed. She saw a familiar figure. It was Vegita. It made her angrier because he   
didn't even care if the space pod was destroyed or not. "Vegita, when did you come back?" she went out of her car and ran closer to him.   
"I just came back stupid. Now I order you to get me something to eat slave!" he shouted to her.  
"For your information, I'm not your slave and I'm not gonna get you any food you want. If you   
want some food then get it for yourself!" ~SMACK~ she smacked Vegita in the face and went inside the house. But before she did she asked him, "Aren't you  
gonna come in? I thought you wanted some food?"  
"Yeah fine." He walked to the door and went inside the Capsule Corp.  
  
Vegita just followed Bulma to the kitchen. She stopped for a while and turned to Vegita. She smiled and said, "Get any food you want in there. If you need me,  
you can find me in my lab downstairs fixing the space pod YOU destroyed. But I don't think you need me, besides, you're the prince of the Saiya-jins, and you'll  
get a way to everything. Good luck, bye." She walked out of the kitchen and went in the lab. Vegita, just standing there, got annoyed and just got all the food   
he could find in the kitchen, sat down, and ate it.   
"Stupid Girl…" he murmured to himself. He finished all the food in just 10 minutes. He rememberedwhat that girl said, ~ If you need me, you could find me in the  
lab downstairs…~ He raced downstairs. There were so many rooms there and he got confused. He blasted many fireballs to all the rooms. Every room was  
just a guestroom there. ~ She tricked me! ~ He tried to look for the lab again. He ran all over the place. He noticed a small room just ahead. ~ That must be it!~ He   
ran as fast as he could. When he was there in front of the room, he wrecked the door and went at the back of Bulma. She got terrified and shocked.  
  
"Vegita, don't do that! You scared me!" She said to him.  
"That's what you get by tricking the prince of the Saiya-jins."  
"Well," She pushed him back, "You were being so autistic you know. Hehehehehe….. you were so stupid to believe me."  
"Why you….." He got angry at her. ~I'll show you!~ he thought to himself.  
"How dare you trick the Prince! You'll pay for this."  
"So? What's your point? What will you do?" She was being so brave and daring. She knew that in one move, he could crush her into pieces, but isn't it fun to   
annoy people, especially this one.  
"I'll… I'll…" He couldn't think of anything to do to her.  
"It seems that you couldn't think of anything to say right?" she was teasing him. She knew that motive would work.   
"Fine woman you win…" What else can he do? He just felt that this woman was so strong.  
"What do you want from me?" Bulma asked him.  
"I want you to make me a gravity machine. The one like in the space pod that Kakarotto rode to Namek." Vegita replied.  
"Nanda?! I'm still repairing the old one. I can't do it yet." She was shocked.  
"Well, you've got until tomorrow to make one." He turned his back on Bulma.  
"Sorry Vegita but I can't make your gravity machine today OR tomorrow. You have to wait until next week." She teased Vegita again, knowing that she would  
make him angry.  
"NANI??!!! I can't wait that long!" he shouted.  
"Sorry you have to handsome…" she smiled.  
"Fine but if you don't make it next week, I'll kill you." He stated.  
"Kill me? Hahahaha…. You can't kill me because, if you do, who will make your gravity machine? My parents aren't here you know and you can't depend on  
them." She's smart. Even Vegita didn't think of that. Bulma still kept on laughing and it made him annoyed. He couldn't take it anymore, so he went out.  
"Wait Vegita," she stood up and went to him and said, "I'll show you your room first. Besides, you live here. You just can't sleep anywhere you want."   
"Fine." He followed her again. They went upstairs. There were all sorts of scientists roaming around the place. They greeted Bulma, despite the fact that she  
was the President of the Capsule Corp. When they reached the top, they went straight to the room ahead of them. She opened it, and inside was just a simple  
big room, with a beautiful curtain and a big bed that even two persons can sleep in it.  
  
"Ain't it a big room?" she was bragging. She thought that the facilities of the Capsule Corp. would make him amazed but instead…  
"You call this a room? It's too small!" he complained.  
"NANI??!! This is the biggest room in the building." She got a little bit confused. She didn't expect that Vegita would say that.  
"This room is just like ¼ of the rooms in the palace of my father. This room is REALLY small and I order you to find me a bigger one."  
"Excuse me! You are on Earth not on that stupid palace of your father! Who cares of that room you're talking about? NOBODY even knows you exist man! Only   
the gang knows that there are aliens scattered all over the universe! And that includes you! Oh yeah if you want a bigger room I suggest that you find another  
place to stay if you don't like it here." She turned her back on him, knowing that he was shocked. Then she added, "I'm not in the mood to argue with you Vegita   
so back off. And… you cannot order me around! Who do you think you are!" she stormed out of the room and went to her lab again.  
"Hmm… women are so naive." He lay down in the bed and began to think. He knew that he needed to defeat Kakarotto so he would be the best and strongest   
Saiya-jin that ever lived and then what that woman said came to his head, ~NOBODY even knows you exist man! ~. It kept on repeating in his head. He had a   
hard time getting it out, so he decided to sleep and forget everything that's happened to him just now.  
  
After a few days in Bulma's lab, she was so frustrated at Vegita, got all her devices mixed up and lost a lot of parts that she needed to fix the space pod. She   
had a hard time looking for the parts that got lost, so she decided to take a rest. She looked at her watch, and remembered that she had to meet Yamcha. She   
stood up and hurried to her room. She passed by Vegita's room, noticing that it wasn't closed. She thought that it wouldn't hurt peaking inside his room, so she  
did. She saw Vegita was sleeping so soundly, so peacefully. She smiled and closed the door. Bulma was close her room, still remembering how Vegita sleeps,  
grinned and opened the door. She went inside and hurried to the closet. Inside was a very beautiful purple dress. She decided that that was what she would   
wear that night. After a couple of minutes, she was already ready to go out on a date with Yamcha. Bulma went out of the house and got a capsule out of her   
pocket and threw it on the ground. Inside the capsule was her car again. She rode it and drove to the restaurant she had to meet Yamcha. ~ Don't fail me  
now…~ she thought to herself. She didn't notice that Vegita was looking out of the window, at her. He still had that mad look on his face. He figured how to   
train while the gravity machine he wanted wasn't made yet, outside in the open field. He hurried out of the room, out of the house and went to the open field. It   
was cool there, a perfect place to train.  
  
Bulma arrived there just in time. She got out of her car and got shocked to see Yamcha, with another girl. The girl was sitting on his lap, kissing him on the lips.   
Bulma was so frustrated at Yamcha, still staring at him. Yamcha noticed Bulma outside still staring at him. He got up and left the girl with him. Bulma ran to her   
car and left. Her eyes were filled with tears. She didn't bear to look back at Yamcha. Yamcha tried to catch up to her but it was no use. He felt as if he would  
explode. If only he thought that Bulma would come any minute there, but he didn't. He was to busy with his new girlfriend.  
  
"GOMEN NASAI BULMA-CHAN!!!!" he shouted even though she was far away. She wouldn't even try to forgive him. After what she had done to him for all  
those years, that is what he would give her in return. He tricked her. She hurried home and still remembered what happened that day. Bulma got out of the car  
and ran to the house. Vegita saw her, crying her heart out. He wondered whathappened to her so he followed her. Bulma didn't go to her room, or the lab. She  
went outside in the garden. He hid behind the tree, still wondering what happened. He didn't notice that that stupid human was there, also known as Bulma's  
boyfriend. He tried to reason out with her but it was no use.  
  
"No Yamcha-kun! I would never forgive you!" she shouted at him, still crying. "But Bulma-chan, it's not my fault," he said back, "the girl there just came to me,  
honest." "NO Yamcha, I don't trust you. I know you know that girl didn't you!"   
"Gomen. It won't happen again." He said to her, but still she didn't believe him. She knew that he would do it again, she couldn't just let him get away with it.  
"Sorry, sorry! You're not sorry! You are just a stupid baka that never cares about anyone. You don't care about me Yamcha-kun! I know you don't so get out!  
NOW! Don't ever show your ugly face again!" she pushed him and ran elsewhere. All he could do was just standing there, looking at Bulma with a sad look in   
his face. He didn't know that Vegita was listening to their conversation, and couldn't help but show up, and laugh.  
"Too bad, if you weren't such a baka, you two would get along well." He had a devilish grin on his face, it could make anyone's guts boil.  
"And what do you care?" he answered back.  
"Hehehehe… you think that she is happy now, do you? Well let me tell you this, she's not, and she won't be if you're around. So just leave her alone, and just  
look for someone else to be your victim." With those words, he left and looked for another place to train. He didn't think about what would happen to her or  
anything; he just wanted to be stronger. But why did he stand up to her like that? Why did he? That was also what he was thinking about. He cared about her   
welfare, but why? 


	2. Does Anyone Care About Me?

Chapter 2  
  
"Does anyone care about me?"  
  
Weeks had past since the incident. She was still sad, and didn't even bear to talk about it. The only person that she could talk to was Vegita, even though she  
knew that he was mad at her for not making the gravity machine. That mysterious boy just came and stayed in the Capsule Corp. to train. Vegita didn't mind  
though. He just got annoyed because he didn't want to say his name. After a few weeks he left, not even saying when he would come back. Vegita was   
training again, as usual. He couldn't stop thinking about her, always crying at night, and she doesn't even say anything all day. Total silence. Does she want to  
die? He got a bit worried about her, so he stopped training and looked for her. She wasn't in her room again. So he looked in her lab. No one's is inside.  
~ Where could she be? ~ He thought, still continuing to search for her. Henoticed her outside the house, in the garden again, looking at the stars. He went close  
to her. He touched her shoulder, seeing that she was lonely. He sat down beside her and talked with her.  
  
  
"Doushita no?" he asked.  
"Oh it's nothing," she said back, "but thanks for asking. Why are you here?" "I just wanna look around then I saw you."  
"You know Vegita-kun, I don't feel that anyone cares about me anymore. I just want to... you know, leave everything behind and find a better life. Even though  
that boy that just came gave me courage to live, I still don't know what to do." She looked down, and didn't even see the look on Vegita's face.   
"You're thinking about that Yamcha guy again huh?" he asked him. "Well yeah, it's just that.. I've done a lot of things for him and this is what he would give to   
me in return. For me that's unfair, I don't know about him." Tears were starting to drop on hercheeks.  
"Don't cry..." he wiped some off of her face, revealing her crystal blue eyes. "Arigatou gozaimasu Vegita-kun. You know, you are the best friend a girl could  
ever have." She smiled at him. It was the first time that she smiled all day.  
"Why did you choose him as your boyfriend anyway? Why didn't you choose anyone else besides him?" he asked her. ~I just hope that you would choose  
me... wait... what am I thinking???~ "Well because he was very kind to me and I kinda.. fell for him. He was a very skillful man but I don't think he is now. He just  
looks for girls.""Were you happy with him then?" he asked again.  
"Yeah I was up until now. Why are you asking?" she was wondering why she was like interviewed by Vegita. She didn't expect that to happen.  
"No reason." "I better get to bed now, it's getting a bit late. How about you, will you go to bed now too?" She stood up, still facing him. He had that icy look on his  
face again. Sometimes she wished that he would change. "No," he tried not to look at her, so he looked on the other side, "I don't sleep, I just train   
I have to be stronger than Kakarotto.""Well, good luck then. Ja ne Vegita-kun." She waved at him as walked to the door, remembering when she saw Vegita   
sleeping the other day. She looked back at the position where they were, but saw that Vegita was gone. She smiled, still thinking why he did that. Usually he  
only trains all day, but now, something made him stay with her, she didn't know why. She looked up in the stars again, and saw a shooting star. She   
remembered a poem that she usually recites when she was still a kid, it didn't hurt if she could wish on that star now.  
  
"Let's see... star light, star bright, first star I see tonight..." She had quite forgotten the poem but it still came back."I wish I may, I wish I might..." she continued on   
reciting it, "have the wish I wish tonight..." ~ I hope I find a better boyfriend who would take care of me and I hope that Vegita-kun would change.. Please make  
my wishes come true. ~ she thought as she went inside the house. Vegita was there, although he was on the roof. He heard her recite the poem. Usually he  
hates poems, but why did he like that poem now? Was it because that it was a beautiful poem? Or was it that he liked it because Bulma recited it? He wondered   
why. He just flew off and looked for somewhere else to hang out, but he still remembered what happened that night. For some reason, he was happy that that  
happened. He didn't know how to control his feelings towards her, was it LOVE? He just didn't know, and he didn't care.   
  
The next day, Bulma was more pale than usual. She was there in the dining table, not even touching her food. Vegita was happily eating the food in front of him.   
He took a big bite, but then he saw her not eating her food.  
  
"Hey, why won't you eat your food?!" he shouted. He was back to his usual self again, being so arrogant and just being like a baka.  
No answer.  
"Hey, why don't you." he stopped and gasped as he saw Bulma collapsed on the floor. "Kuso!... Wake up!!" he held her and shook her. Even how hard he tries  
to wake her up, it was no use. He took her into her room and put her into bed. He got a bit worried again, he didn't think that this would happen. He hurried   
downstairs and called Chichi, knowing that she was Bulma'sbest friend.  
  
"Moshi Moshi, Son Residence.." Chichi answered the phone. ~ Good timing!~ he thought. "Come here quick!!" he ordered her.  
"Why? What's wrong?" she asked knowing that it was Vegita on the phone. "Just come! And quick!"  
"I'm asking you why. What wrong there?" "Look woman, I have no time to argue with you! Just come here and I'll tell you what happened!" with that, he hang up  
the phone. "Hello, hello? What's happening? Maybe he needs something but what does he mean by I'll tell you what happened?" she got worried. She went to  
her room and dressed. She bumped on Krillin while she was going out.  
  
"Krillin, take care of Gohan-kun while I'm gone." She ordered him. "Where are you going Chichi-san?" he asked.  
"I'm on a hurry just look after him for a while and the whole house too. I'm going to the Capsule Corp. Looks like something bad happened there."  
"Well can you take us with you?" Gohan just popped out of nowhere."You have studies to take care off Gohan-kun." She managed to grin to her son.  
"Onegai! I think it won't take long kaa-chan." He begged her, and Krillin too. "Ok fine, just don't screw anything up there."  
"Wakata! We'll give you a ride there if you like." Krillin said to her. "Fine. Let's go." They went on their way. When they arrived there, they hurried to the front   
door. Chichi rang the doorbell, still wondering what had happened in there. Vegita opened the door, he had a concerned, angry looked on his face.  
  
"Why did you just come now?" he got angry at her, still thinking what happened to Bulma. "I'm sorry! Why do you want me here?" she asked him.  
"It's.. it's that woman something's.. wrong with her..." he looked down, trying not to make eye contact with her.  
"NANI??!! What.. happened to her?" she knew that something bad happen there. "What happen to Bulma-san?" Gohan asked.  
"Come in I'll tell you." He let them in. He led them to her room. He opened the door and went inside. Chichi was so shocked. She hurried beside her. She held her  
hand and it felt cold. Now she was really worried.  
"What happened to her? Answer me!" She didn't know what to do. "She collapsed ok! Now are you happy?" he turned her back on them.  
"But why Vegita-san? What's the cause?" Gohan asked him. "Yeah Vegita-san, what happened?" Krillin asked too, looking at her.  
"Fine I'll tell you. It was just a few weeks ago that she broke up with that guy Yamcha, until now, she feels sorrow and hatred inside her, glowing. She didn't  
sleep, eat or do anything until now. I think she gave in. She was weak, she couldn't even think of anything." He said, still turned his back on them. Gohan was   
staring at Bulma, knowing what he would dobecause he studies Biology now and he encountered a lot of people like that. He put his hand on her head and   
began to concentrate. He gasped in shock and bowed his head."Her body seems to not responding. I don't really know why." He examined her and telling   
everyone in that room what would happen, " Now the only thing that she could do is sleep. Her nervous system might have stopped, and if this continues, her brain might die. We've got to   
bring her to the doctor and let her be examined. But I could help her temporarily. I'll try to let her snap out of it." "Then if that happens, we might... never see  
Bulma-san again won't we..?" Krillin was sad to see what's happening to her. Those words echoed in Vegita's head, suddenly felt hatred inside him. He would  
take revenge on Yamcha, for what he had done to her. "Bulma-san... please wake up..." Gohan still trying to heal her, but his energy didn't work.   
"We better take her to the doctor." "No let her rest, let's just call a doctor here. They have a lot of scientists here, I'm sure   
there is a doctor." Chichi said, still holding her hand. ~ Don't give up!!~ "I'll find a doctor. Don't worry, I've seen a lot of doctors here when we were passing by."   
Krillin said to them. Vegita went farther from her. Krillin noticed him going out and asked, "Where are you going?" "I've got plans." He went out of the door. He  
just wanted to get away from her. He didn't want to see this happen to her. He went outside and relaxed a bit even though he couldn't. He just can't control his   
feelings over her. He couldn't understand what's happening with him. Krillin shortly followed him outside. He was suppose to find a doctor there, but he wanted  
to talk to Vegita first.  
  
"Vegita-san..." "What do you want?" he turned around and saw it was only Krillin. He didn't really want to see anyone now but he did show up.  
"I just... want to ask ya something." Krillin didn't know if he could ask the question he has in mind. If he asked it to him, he might kill him but he's taking his chances.  
"Might there be a chance that you like... Bulma-san?" he got nervous just talking with him, and he's more nervous now. "Nani? No! I don't like that piece of crap!  
She can't even make a stupid gravity machine!" he didn't want to tell the truth though. To Krillin, it was like telling it to the whole universe. "No seriously, do you  
like her? I know that you're just telling that just so no one would know." He struck him good. ~ Quite a smart little twerp...~ Vegita thought. "Not exactly." he   
turned his back on Krillin. "I do like her because she is attractive but that'sall!"   
"Well it was nice of you to take care of her then. See ya later Vegita-san." Krillin ran as fast as he could to find a doctor.  
"..Whatever." He just stayed there, thinking deep. ~take care of her.. did.. I.?~ He was thinking if Bulma died.... what would happen to him? He went back to her  
room and check on her. He bumped on Chichi on the way up.  
"Vegita-san!" she got shocked just seeing him. "What it's like you don't know me." He had an evil smirk on his face. "So is that woman ok?"  
"I really don't know. Will you go check them if they are ok?" she asked him a favor, with those puppy dog eyes.  
"Uhhh... I hate it when girls do that. Very well then." He was just faking that he didn't like to check on them.  
"Arigatou. Ja ne." "Where are you going?" he asked her in confusion.  
"I have to see if Krillin found a doctor yet." Quickly, she ran to the corridors, down stairs and went to where scientists were roaming around.  
"Hmmmm.. women.." he continued going up until he finally reached his destination. He opened the door and saw Gohan down the floor panting.  
"Vegita.. san.. please.. lend me your.. energy.." Gohan said to him. He really wanted to but his other side just controlled him. That other side was the fearless,   
rude, arrogant and selfish bastard.  
"And why should I?" he asked."Please.. for.. Bulma.. san.. I.. know you wanna.. lend me your.. energy.. I could.. read your mind.." he continued panting.  
"Oh.. fine." Heextended his left arm to Gohan and gave him some energy. Gohan got better and began transmitting the energy to Bulma. Knowing that Bulma  
would be better now because of Vegita's help, Gohan said, "Arigatou gozaimasu Vegita-san. She'll be better by now but I'm not sure when she would wake  
up."  
"Well she better do. She needs to make my gravity machine!" he lied to Gohan. Deep inside, he was happy that she would be fine.  
"Hehehe.. remember I could read your mind! You do like Bulma-san don't you?" he teased Vegita, well still knowing that Vegita could kill him though.  
"Errr.. no! I don't! Why would I like a baka like her?" he still tried to lie to him. "Hahaha.. remember the old saying ~ the more you hate, the more you love.. ~  
hahaha!!!" he continued to laugh and tease him. "Why you.." he can't do anything. The boy was right. He does like her.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I promise." He stopped his teasing and went on to business. "Fine. If you do, it will be your head!"  
"*gulp* Hai Vegita-san. I promise." He was terrified of him. Chichi and Krillin came back with a doctor. The doctor was a young, fine boy who was Bulma's   
cousin. "We're back..* huff * so how is Bulma-chan?" Chichi asked.  
"She's fine for now kaa-chan. Vegita-san helped me." Gohan said to his mother. "Well it seems that onechan is perfectly fine now. She just needs some rest  
then she'll be fine. There might be a possibility that she would not wake up today or tomorrow. If there is still problems just call me. Ja ne." Doctor Jim said as   
he left after he checked up his cousin."He's a pretty good doctor." Krillin said.  
"And he's handsome too." Chichi was daydreaming about him. "Not a chance kaa-chan. I knew that doctor since I was still about five. He's only 10 you know!   
And for one thing you're too old for Jim!" Gohan stated to her. "Fine Gohan-kun... well we better get going." Chichi said, still dreaming about that doctor guy.  
"Yeah. Take care of Bulma-san for us. We're counting on you Vegita-san." Krillin said as they were already out of the door."Ja ne!" Gohan waved at Vegita.   
"GOHAN!" Vegita shouted. "Hai?" he asked.  
"... Thanks for your help. Ja ne." with that Vegita closed the door and went straight to her room and check on her... 


	3. I'm Always Here For You...

Chapter 3  
  
Part 1  
  
"I'm always here for you..."  
  
Vegita went up to her room and checked on her. She was still sleeping, resting as they call it.   
He went closer to her and looked at her for a moment. ~ She's really beautiful when she sleeps.   
~ he always thought of those words but still, he doesn't really understand her, much as he   
didn't understand himself either. What feelings does he have for her? He didn't know. He decided   
to go out and go to his room and think. He'll let her rest. And he'll stop his training for a   
while too. He needs to think about his feelings, about her. He left the room and went to his   
room. He opened the door and jumped straight to the bed. He was talking to himself, if only   
Bulma was there.  
  
"Kuso! Why does this have to happen to her?" He got hysterical. He kept on thinking about that.   
He kept on thinking about Yamcha, on what he did to her. He fell asleep while cursing him. If   
only he went with her secretly that other day. He woke up on a different place. He started to   
wonder around until he saw a familiar figure just ahead of him. He ran closer to the figure,   
and saw it was.. Bulma! She was there and was happy to see him. He didn't know it was a dream,   
he thought it was real.  
"Vegita-kun!" She went to him and hugged him tight.  
"Woman... You're.. alive." He hugged her tight too. He never wanted to let her go. He was   
satisfied just her being there in his arms.  
"What do you.. mean?" she was confused on what Vegita said.  
"You had an accident remember? Because of Yamcha?"   
"What accident? I don't remember.. Gomen.. Watashi Ikimashou.." he parted from his arms and went   
away.  
"Bulma? Bulma! Matte!" he just so Bulma going away from him. He fell unto his knees.   
"IIE!!!!!!!!!!" he woke up and jumped.  
"AHHHHH! Uhh.. It was just.. a dream.." he looked around him and realized that he was back to   
his own self, his own room. He just lay down to his bed again and slept. He still thought of that   
dream. He really thought it was real.  
  
Weeks had past, Bulma still didn't wake up. Vegita got worried now and called the doctor that   
checked her a past few weeks.  
"Jim, what's the problem?" he asked Jim.  
"I don't know. Onechan should wake up now.." he said back.  
"Onechan?" he asked again as he faced him.  
"Yeah. She took care of me until now. My parents died so she raised me by herself. I thought of   
her as my onechan. She taught me a lot of stuff. So that's why I took medicine and became a   
doctor at an early age. Because of onechan." He looked down, not facing Vegita.  
"I see." He faced Bulma, and saw that she was pale. ~..My father never did show any affection   
towards me..Lucky for you kid, she is there for you.~ Jim began to cry and just gave up.  
"I failed onechan. I can't even cure her. I'm a failure from the start." tears were still   
dropping from his eyes. The young boy felt sad and wished his parents was there. Vegita looked   
at him, seeing that he was really frustrated at himself. He went closer to him and touched his   
shoulder. Jim looked at him.  
"You know, my otousan never really cared about me as a kid."  
"He didn't?" Jim asked.  
"No. He never did show any affection towards me. And no one has ever showed this 'love' thing   
over me. No one."  
"How about your kaachan?"  
"Well, when I was born, she died."  
"Really? That must have hurt in you."  
"No. I was happy that my tousan died. He never did care about me. But kaasan, I don't know."  
"Just like me."  
"Doushite?"   
"I remember onechan told me that papa and mama never really had time for me, and they just left   
me for some reason. Then I was just advised that my parents were dead."  
"You know, you are very lucky that she is your cousin and that always remember that she will   
always be there for you."  
"I understand. But... it's just not the same without her now. I want someone to be with."  
"If you want, I could be your oneechan." He said to him as Jim looked at him. "Don't worry, you   
didn't fail her. You're a very good doctor and believe that you are."  
Jim was so happy. He stood up and hugged him. Vegita did the same thing too. (Authors note: If   
you think this part is Yaoi, think again! Well it's not and I don't do mushy stuff yet. Call it   
brotherly love... not =)   
"Oneechan!" he didn't let go of him. Now he had a brother and a sister in his life.  
"Surely your onechan will be happy." He said to him. Jim looked up at him and smiled. "Arigatou!   
I'll do as you say oneechan!" he said to him. "I better go now. Ja oneechan!" Jim went out of   
the room and back to the infirmary. Vegita was still there, wondering what he just did. It wasn't  
like him to do that. He got a chair and sat down beside her bed, and held her hand. Her hand was   
soft like a feather. He talked to her, even though he knew that she wouldn't respond.  
"Bulma-chan, you know Jim, he thought of you as his onechan." He looked at her, as tears were   
falling down his cheeks.  
"Please.. call my name... Bulma-chan... I want to hear your voice..." he said to her.  
"Wake up... please.." he fell asleep again, still holding her hand. After a few hours, Bulma woke   
up. She was shocked to see Vegita there, holding her hand.  
"Vegita..kun.." she said. She didn't remember what happened. She remembered that she saw him in   
her dream. She hugged him tight then she left him there. He suddenly woke up and was so happy   
that she was awake.  
"Vegita..kun..." she said again.  
"It's about time. You've made me worried sick about you, woman." He said to her.  
"Why? What happened?" she really didn't remember what happened to her.  
"You collapsed then you slept for about a month now. You were so sad that's why you gave up."   
"Really? Where's Jim-kun?" she asked again.  
"He's in the infirmary. I didn't know that you were his onechan." He had a strange look on his   
face.  
"Haha.... he really did, I raised him up." She said to him.  
"You know, I'm now his oneechan."  
"Oh really? How?"   
"He missed you, so I said why don't I be your oneechan? He was happy you know." He said to her.  
"I see.. you know, I had the strangest dream. You were there, you hugged me tight then you said I   
had an accident. I left you but I don't know why." She said. He was shocked, because he had the   
same dream. ~ How did that happen? I had the same dream... why? ~  
"... I had the same dream too." He said to her.  
"Then, that means..."  
"Yeah. Both of us were there, the real us." He tried not to look at her eyes. He'll fall if he   
did.  
"How did that... happen?" she thought and asked.  
"Well maybe our souls parted from our bodies. Then we saw each other going to the same   
direction."   
"I see. Well enough about that. Are you hungry? I'll get you some food." She sat down instead of   
lying down. She tried to stand up but Vegita held her in the same position.  
"No stay there, I'll get my own food." He told her.  
"But you..." she tried again, but Vegita just didn't let her go.  
"I told you to stay there, I'll get the food I want on my own. Just rest, you're still weak ok?"   
"Hai." She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She slept again, feeling so tired and weak.  
"Sleep tight." He left the room and got his food. He decided to look for Yamcha and pound him up   
good. ~ You'll never get away this time..~  
  
Vegita went out of the Capsule Corp. he really did look for that stupid baka. (Author's note:   
I'm not calling him baka. Vegita does.) He walked around the city and what luck, he was there,   
with his girlfriend though. ~ Perfect time to break his heart, just as he did to Bulma-chan ~ He   
ran as fast as he could. Yamcha saw him and he instantly flew up. He couldn't see him any more   
but he looked around. His girlfriend was shocked on what is happening. Vegita suddenly appeared   
behind him. "Boo. Gotcha, chicken-wuss." He hit Yamcha so bad in the back. He fell to the ground.  
Vegita followed him and gave him many punches in the stomach.  
"You baka! Aren't you aware that you almost got Bulma killed?!" He continued to punch him.   
Yamcha blocked some few punches, but Vegita gave him more.  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her!" He said back.  
"Maybe physically you didn't, but inside, you broke her heart! Because of you, she didn't eat,   
sleep or do any of her projects! She collapsed to the floor because of you!" He shouted to him.  
"What?.. Bulma-chan?" he mumbled to himself. He couldn't take it anymore. Yamcha's guard was   
slowly falling. He couldn't block his punches at once.   
"She didn't say a word or do anything! She just slept there for a month! Because of you, her   
feelings were hurt that's why she gave in! She said a lot of good things about you, and now this   
is what you will give to her in return. You betrayed her! All you did was just having a great   
time with your new girlfriend. You didn't even think about her welfare! You disgust me!" He   
stopped punching him, seeing that he had enough. Yamcha was covered with blood all over his body.  
He managed to stand up. He went closer to Vegita and said, "Tell Bulma-chan that.. I'm sorry for  
what I've done to her.. I'm really sorry.." He fell down the ground unconscious. Vegita left him   
there and went back to the Capsule Corp. ~ Wait 'til she hears what happened now ~ He thought to   
himself as he went up to see if she's ok now.  
  
It was already dark outside. The stars were shining brightly. The dark sky showed that it was a   
special night. Vegita was still exhausted from what he just did. It was a good exercise for him   
though. He went up his room and just stayed there for a while. He was still thinking about what   
happened. He lay in his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't hear Bulma go in his room. Bulma sat   
down on the edge of the bed. It made Vegita wake up.   
"Wh-why are you here?" he asked nervously. "You should stay in bed."  
"I'm getting a bit bored at my room so I thought that I should just go walk around for a while."   
"I'm gonna ask you again.. why are you here?" he asked, looking at her with his usual icy glare.  
"I told you. I was getting bored in my room, so I stopped by your room!" she said again.  
"Well, what do you want?"   
"I just wanna talk to you. That's all." She muttered.  
"If you got a problem, talk to someone else." He turned his back on her.  
"But I really want to talk to you. Please hear me out." She begged him. Tears were dropping from   
her cheeks. He had to do something before she screams and cry.  
"Fine whatever."  
"Thanks a lot Vegita-kun. You know, it's been a while since I talked to you. So umm... is   
Yamcha-kun doing all right?" she asked him. Vegita almost forgot to give his report to Bulma.  
"As a matter of fact, he's not! I gave him a whoppin' just now!" Thinking that Bulma would be   
impressed on what he had done, he said it all out. Bulma, therefore, didn't really like what   
Vegita just said.  
"You did WHAT...!!?" she stood up all of a sudden. Tears started to drop from her cheeks again.   
"How could you..."  
"What? All I did was to get revenge for you.. uhh.. I mean.. he did hurt you! So I gave him back   
the pain you endured!" The small talk began to become a big fight.   
"Well I didn't say that you needed to do that! I never did think of it that way! Naze, naze?"   
she started crying, knowing that Yamcha is hurt now and she couldn't even give him support.  
"I thought you would like that idea! You were the one hurt anyway! He betrayed you! Don't you   
know that?" Bulma didn't really know what he was getting to. She didn't even know that Vegita   
cared.   
"I do! But it was just a stupid argument! Wait... how did you know about our fight?!"   
"Because I was hiding in a tree that day and listening to your stupid conversation!" Vegita   
suddenly shouted. She didn't know about that.  
"Well why did you do it anyway? Why did you even listen to us?" her crystal blue eyes told him   
to reveal his secret to her. He gazed into her eyes and he said, "Because I care about you so   
much Bulma-chan! Why do you think I do all this?" He covered his mouth. There was a minute of   
silence. Bulma was so shocked on what Vegita said.   
"Then why do you care about me? You don't have to! Because you're a Saiya-jin! All you care   
about is having power! All you care about is..." She got shocked again. Vegita suddenly hugged   
her tight. He whispered, "Saija-jins just don't care about having power or getting stronger, we   
also care about our mate. And I care about you because I... I Love You." Bulma again got shocked.   
She didn't know that he developed feelings towards her. Vegita let go of her and gazed at her.   
He slowly leaned and kissed her passionately. She gladly accepted his kiss. She thought that   
Vegita is the right man for her, just for him being there for her. But she never realized that   
Vegita could be so loving and caring to anyone. As they parted, he looked into her eyes and   
said, "You know I will do anything for you and I won't let anyone hurt you, not even your   
friends can."   
"Really? You'll do that for me?" she tried to play along.  
"Yeah! No excuses!" he said back. The two of them laughed.  
"I'm sorry if I screamed at you." Bulma felt so awful when she screamed at him.  
"That's ok. I don't mind." They talked more until Bulma looked at the wall clock and saw that   
it was already 12:00 a.m.   
"I have to go Vegita, it's getting late." She stood up and walked to the door.  
"Oyasumi Nasai Bulma-chan." He smiled at her as he said that.  
"Anata ne." She said as she opened the door and left.  
Vegita was thinking about what he just did. Was it worth it? Was Bulma happy? Those thoughts   
repeated in his head. "I should just rest." He muttered as he closed his eyes and slept. 


	4. Even if I die... I'll always love you...

Chapter 4  
  
"Even if I die...I'll always love you."  
  
  
A month later, Bulma decided to invite the gang over for a picnic. She was feeling so radiant today. It was their first month anniversary as a couple. She  
bought him a necklace with a small jewel in the center. She secretly went out while he was sleeping. Vegita, however, forgot about that gravity machine that   
she was supposed to make him. He got frustrated and angry, but seeing that Bulma was rather busy, he decided to wait.   
  
"Konnichiwa Bulma-chan! We're here!" Chichi and Gokou came just in time. They help set up for the picnic.   
"Bulma-chan, did you see Gohan-kun?" Chichi asked her.  
"No. He's not here yet." She answered back.  
"Where could he be?" she thought. ~ If only I didn't let Krillin go with him...~  
"They will be here soon." Gokou suddenly interrupted. While the others are not yet there, Vegita continued to train. Gokou saw him so he sneaked out of what  
he was doing. ~ This is a good opportunity to train with him! Go Gokou yeah! ~  
Vegita noticed him and said, "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to help THEM?"   
"Nah, I sneaked my way out of there. So c'mon let's train! Or if you want, let's fight!" he got so excited on facing Vegita, because it's been years since they  
haven't fought.  
"Let's test your skills Kakarotto! I will win!" He disappeared out of sight. Gokou easily knew where he was. He threw a fireball at him but Vegita easily blocked  
it.   
"Here goes KAIYOKEN!!!!" Gokou was surrounded with red light. ~ This is too easy for me! ~   
Vegita motioned to do his Big Bang Attack.  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" he directed it to Gokou.  
"Haha! Wrong move! Your attack is good as dead! KA-ME-HA-ME... HA!!!!" he threw a KameHame Ha on Vegita. Vegita didn't know that he could make that move.  
The only way to block it is to make his Big Bang Attack stronger.  
"I'm not gonna lose to you! Chicken-wuss! HYAH!" He used his 20% energy to that fireball. The two fireballs exploded and sparkled to the sky. Vegita looked up   
and then looked to where Gokou was, but he was gone.  
"Pika-boo! Woo-Hoo!!" Gokou punched him, hard. It made Vegita fall to the ground. The ground shook as Vegita fell. Chichi and Bulma thought it was an  
earthquake. Bulma saw Gokou up the sky flying but he didn't notice Vegita. She looked for him. She thought that Vegita might be training with Gokou so she   
went to where Gokou was.  
"Chichi, excuse me. I just have something to attend to. Be right back." She said as she ran to the open field.   
"Is that the only thing you could do chicken-wuss?" he asked Gokou as he levitated and flew towards Gokou. He gave him hard and painful punches and kicks.   
Bulma, however, knew a way that could stop them from fighting.  
"Hey guys! Come on! It's time to eat!" she said even though it's not yet time to eat.  
"Tee-hee! Good! All this training made me hungry!" Gokou flew down and walked towards the house. Vegita didn't follow though. ~ There are more important  
things that I have to do instead of going with those low-life people. ~ Bulma looked up at Vegita and called him.  
"Vegita-kun! Aren't you gonna come?!" she asked.  
"No."   
"Come on please!?" she pleaded.  
"No."  
"PLEASE!!!!"  
"Fine! But don't expect me to talk to them!" he flew down to the ground. He walked to where Gokou went.   
"Oh good! They're all here!" Bulma ran ahead of him.   
"Tch... women. So sentimental." He ran there too.  
"Hey! Bulma-san! Where were you?" Krillin asked.  
"Just getting Vegita-kun to join us." Bulma said back. Krillin and Gohan were looking suspicious at her.   
"(Psst.. Gohan.. I don't think they just did that!)" Krillin said to him.  
"(Yeah I see your point. Just act cool! And don't forget the ring!)"   
"Vegita-san! I didn't see you! S'up? (Here's the ring you wanted.)" Krillin went to him. He gave a small box to him. Inside, there was a ring.  
"Tch... none of your business. (Thanks.)"  
"(Why do you need it anyway?)" Krillin whispered.  
"(None of your business. Now go before that woman sees us and become suspicious.)" he put the box inside his pocket.  
"Vegita come on join us!" Gokou and the other boys said.  
"Bulma!!!!!" Vegita looked at her. She was laughing because of what Gohan is saying.  
"Come on Vegita-kun! Just go!" she continued to laugh.  
"I'm not going with that chicken-wuss!"   
"Great!" she said. "Now I got a chicken-wuss and a shy boy on my party!" Bulma laughed hard, and so as the other people.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??!!" Vegita suddenly got angry.  
"I'm just kidding Vegita-kun." She walked towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Piccolo dropped his water bottle just looking at what just happened.   
Gokou dropped his glass too and he drooled.  
"You're drooling man." Tien teased him.  
"Oh... I'm sorry but she????" ~So Trunks was right!~  
"Forgive me?" Bulma asked. Vegita was so red, on the count of he was kissed be a girl whose   
friends are there, staring at them.  
"F-f-fine Bulma-chan...!" he turned his back on her. She hugged him tight. He blushed. And everyone didn't really know what's going on between the both of   
them.  
"Arigatou Vegita-kun." She kissed him again. She kissed him again and again until Vegita gets annoyed. But he was happy that she was in his arms. And when  
she saw Vegita getting so annoyed by what she is doing, she made her daring move. She kissed him on the lips. Vegita was startled. He didn't really know  
what's gotten into her, kissing him like that. Everyone was surprised. So surprised that they didn't want to eat their food anymore. He broke the kiss and flew   
up but Bulma grabbed his hand.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"I'm going to make that gravity machine that YOU don't wanna make!" she let go and let Vegita doit.  
"Wakatte! Be careful!" she shouted. All of them are still staring at her. They couldn't believe what just happened. She looked at them and saw all kinds of  
expressions.  
"Ok break it up! The scenes over!" Bulma said. She got a plate and got some food. She sat beside Chichi. Chichi was meaning to ask her if what she just saw  
was true or it was just her imagination.   
"Bulma-chan, umm... why did you kiss Vegita?!"  
"Because he is my new boyfriend." She continued eating. Everyone there heard what Bulma just said.   
"He's your new WHAT?!" Krillin asked.  
"I knew it." Piccolo muttered.  
"Why... how... did that happen?" Tien wondered.  
"Good thing Yamcha ain't here. Or else..." Gokou said.  
"He's my boyfriend now. Anyone got a problem with that?" she asked. They said no. The only ones there are Chichi, Gokou, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo, and Gohan.  
Gohan was rather quiet listening to all of them.  
"Bro', you seem quiet...too quiet. What's on your mind?" Krillin asked Gohan. Gohan continued eating though. After his last bite of his sandwich, he looked up at  
Krillin and said, "Vegita-san...loves...Bulma-san...and vice-versa."   
"NANI?!" Krillin suddenly shouted. BOOM! 


	5. What if Dreams Come True for the both of...

Chapter 5  
  
"What if dreams come true for the both of us?"  
  
About a week has past. Bulma felt so sick that day. She decided to go to the doctor for check-up.Before she left, she felt as if her tummy was full of  
butterflies. She hurriedly rushed to the bathroom. She went out after 30 mins. ~What's wrong with me?~ After an hour or so, she knew what was the   
cause. She was pregnant. How would she break the news to Vegita? She felt as if she'll die when she tells him. She decided to tell Chichi first. Bulma went  
straight to Chichi's house. Once she got there, she knocked on their front door. Gohan answered.  
  
"Ah! Konnichiwa Bulma-san! Kaachan, Bulma-san's here! Please come in." she came in. Chichi went   
out from the kitchen. Seeing Chichi wearing an apron, she knew that she was cooking.  
"Konnichiwa! Hey, why the long face?" Chichi asked.  
"Is Son-kun here?" she didn't answer her question. (a.n. I decided to call Gokou Son-kun. I   
think that it's a better name.)  
"Hai. Son-kun!" she called out. Out of nowhere, Gokou showed up.  
"Konnichiwa Bulma!"   
"Konnichiwa." She answered.  
"Doushita no?"  
"Can I talk to the both of you for a while?"  
"Uh... hai. Gohan could you please go to your room for a while?"  
"Wakata tousan." He hurried up and did what his dad said.  
"So now what is it that you want us to talk about?" Gokou asked.  
"Watashi... watashi..."  
"Hmmm?" the couple wondered.  
"I'm pregnant..." she said shyly.  
"NANDA???!!!" both of them replied surprisingly.   
"Are you sure that's true?!" she nodded slightly.  
"So you went to the doctor already?"  
"Hai."  
"Then did you tell Vegita-oni already?"   
"Iie." (a.n. Gokou said Vegita-oni right? Well he meant brother Vegita.)  
"Since when did you call Vegita "oni"?" Chichi asked.  
"C'mon Chichi! He's like a bro' to me!" he replied.  
"I can't tell Vegita-chan just yet." Bulma said.  
"But then when do you plan to say it to him?"  
"I don't know Son-kun. Maybe you can..."   
"Nani?! Dame desu Bulma! You got to do it yourself!" he answered back.  
"Dakedo... dame desu."  
"Naze?" Chichi asked.  
"Because we didn't plan this just yet. We planned to get married first."  
"Then get married." (Gokou is saying this.)  
"We scheduled it next year."  
"NEXT YEAR??!! Don't you think that that is a bit long?"  
"No. I think that it's best."  
"Then go tell Vegita-oni now and tell him."  
"....... wakatteimasu." She stood up. Gokou and Chichi gave her a hug before she left. She thought about it at first, but after a few minutes, she thought  
that it is the best thing to do.  
  
She went in their house and in to their room. Since they are about to get married, they agreed to stay in 1 room. She'd just stay there until Vegita comes in.  
After many hours of waiting, he finally came.  
"Konban wa, Bulma-chan." He gave her a light kiss.  
"Anata ne."  
"Doushita no?"  
"Nothing."   
"Usotsuki dame desu." (Don't be a liar.)  
"Are you sure you won't get mad at me?"  
"Why would I?"  
"Then... here goes."  
"Nanda sore wa desu ka?" (What is it?)  
"I'm... I'm pregnant..."  
"NANDA??!! PREGNANT??!!" he had a strange look on his face.  
"Hai. I just knew it this morning. I got a bit scared to tell you that I am. Dakara..."   
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" he got her from the waist and swung her round and round.  
"You're... not...mad?" she asked.  
"Iie. Why would be mad at you? Watashi genki desu!!!" he continued to swing her.  
"Anata... genki desu?"  
"HAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so proud of you. Aishiteru..."  
She smiled and said, "Aishiteru ni honto Vegita-chan..." 


	6. Wait for me...

Chapter 6  
  
"Wait for me.."  
  
A year has past. Trunks was born. It was the day before their wedding. (a.n. Finally! I'm born!) Everyone was getting ready for the wedding reception.   
They fixed the curtains, put some decorations, set some background music, and all other stuff that needs to be organized. Everyone was working hard,  
especially Bulma. She was trying on her gown.  
"Bulma-chan! It looks beautiful on you!" Her mother said as she was helping Bulma to fix the gown. On the other hand, Vegita was also trying on his new  
tuxedo. He was trying on his tie when suddenly Gokou came in.  
"Oi Vegita-oni!"  
"Since when did you call me oni?"  
"Could you read Chichi's mind? She already asked that question."  
"Whatever. What are you doing here?"  
"Just want to help ya."  
"Fine."  
"Wait, you're doing it wrong." He helped him to fix his tie.  
"Finally I would be together with her."  
"Good for you Vegita-oni."  
"Arigatou. Wakata, so how does it look?" he asked.  
"Looks great! Better take it out and fix it for tomorrow."  
"I can't wait." Vegita took of his clothes and wore his blue spandex and his vest-like armor. Vegita went out of his former room. Bulma was already outside   
waiting for him.  
"So Vegita-chan did it fit good?"  
"Hai."  
"Then let's go outside. Remember we will be throwing a party later on. Better get..."  
"Bulma-chan..." a familiar voice called out."  
"Dare ne?" she asked.  
"Watashi o desu kedo." it was Yamcha.  
"Can I talk to you for a while?"  
"Ah... hai. Wait for me downstairs ok?"  
"Hai." He pretended that he went down the stairs, but he stayed and tried to listen to their conversation.  
"What is it Yamcha?"  
"I just want to tell you that..."  
"That?"  
"That... Congratulations..."  
"Really?"  
"Hai. I'm happy for the two of you. I hope that you would be happy together."  
"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you supposed to feel bad?"  
"Iie. I know that it's impossible that we would be together again, so my wish for the both of you is to be happy together. If you're happy, then I would take it   
as my own happiness."  
"Arigatou."  
"If you need a friend to talk to, you would know who you could count on. Soshite Bulma-chan?"  
"Hai?"  
"May I hug you... for 1 last time?"  
"Sure." He hugged her real tight.  
"I'm looking forward to see you in the wedding."  
"I won't miss it for the world! Ja ne, Bulma-chan." He walked away. Vegita was startled and just acted casual. He went a few steps back then walk ahead  
as if he just came. He bumped into Yamcha.  
"Hey! Watch it!" he shouted.  
"Ah... sumimasen! Congratulations by the way! Ja ne!" he ran down the stairs.  
"What's his problem?" he asked himself. He went closer to Bulma.  
"Bulma-chan! What took you so long?" he asked.  
"Ah... gomen. Yamcha just talked with me a little bit."  
"What did you talk about?" he asked, pretending that he didn't know.  
"Um... well he said that he's happy for the both of us... and congratulations."  
"So desu ka?" he asked sarcastically.   
"Let's go down already! They're probably waiting!"  
"Hai." They raced down the stairs, out to the garden. Gohan was playing with Trunks, along with Krillin and Gokou.  
"Son-kun! C'mon!" Chichi called.  
"Come on Chichi, you know how much I love kids!"  
"You love kids more than... FOOD...?"  
"Ah... did I say I love kids more than food? I think I'm mixing up my vocabulary right now!" Everyone laughed.  
"This time nothing will go wrong!" Bulma shouted. Everyone shouted, "YEAH!!" but little that they know that Dr. Gero will unleash his evil plan to dominate the   
world and destroy Gokou. "I hope that you will like my little present Vegita, and your friend as well."  
  
The next day, Bulma was energetic as ever. She was so excited that she would be happily married to her beloved prince. They were all getting ready while  
Trunks just arrived.  
"Konnichiwa minna-san! Did I miss anything?"  
"No not yet. We'll start soon." Krillin replied.  
"Sugoi! Finally!"  
"Hai!" Everyone shouted. A few minutes later, the commentator asked, "Shall we begin?"   
"Hai." Gokou said. They walked down the aisle, from Vegita and Gokou, the ring bearer, to the bridesmaids, maid of honor, and finally the bride. She looked so  
radiant wearing that gown. His   
eyes locked at her sight. She finally came to his side. The priest began the ceremony.  
"Do you Bulma, take Vegita here present for your lawful husband, to love and to cherish, in good times and bad times, to honor him, in sickness and in health,   
and 'til death do you part?"  
"I do." Tears appeared from her eyes.  
"And do you Vegita, take Bulma here present for your lawful wife, to love and to cherish, in good times and in bad times, to honor him, in sickness and in   
health, 'til death do you part?"  
"I do." He said softly, looking at his mate's eyes.  
"Vegita, read this as you place this ring upon her finger." The priest said as he handed the ring to him.  
"I, Vegita, take you Bulma, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you-" A tremendous crackling sound came from above.  
"The androids!" Krillin called out.  
"Looks like we're late Jujanagou."  
"I guess your right."  
"What the heck!" Vegita flew upwards, but Bulma held his hand.  
"Vegita-chan... don't leave me." He flew down the ground and hugged her tight.  
"I have to Bulma-chan. Please understand."  
"Why can't you just let Son-kun and the others do it?" she asked.  
"They need me there. They can't just do it by themselves."  
"Dakedo..."  
"Bulma-chan, you know how strong they are. I don't even know if I can hang on there. As much as I want to be with you, I can't. As a warrior I have to fight."  
"Can't you just let them do it?"  
"No Bulma-chan. What if they can't handle it without me, there might be a chance that they will destroy this planet. I can't let that happen because you're here,  
and that brat too! I'm gonna fight for the both of you, so please... understand..." he explained.   
"I'll be back. So wait for me." He kissed her and said farewell. He flew up and changed his suit to his saiyan outfit.  
"Bulma-onechan, will he come back?" Jim asked.  
"He will Jim-kun... I just know he would." She heard a small cry.  
"WAAAAHHH!!!" Trunks screamed.  
"Stop now baby, daddy will be back ok?" she said as tears dropped from her cheeks. 


	7. Promised Love

Chapter 7  
  
Promised Love  
  
Part 1  
  
Trunks was running around the Capsule Corp. He was already 5 years old. 5 years has past, but his father never came back.  
"Kaachan, what does touchan look like?" he asked.  
"Well... here." She got a picture of him out of her pocket. "Tsugoi!!!!! He looks like me!" he said. (a.n.: Trunks is still a kid. He's not good in speaking some words.)  
"Of course! But I don't know where your dad is." "Where could he be?"  
"Shiru dame desu." "I want to chee my daddy!!!"  
"I want to too. Hey it's getting late. You should be off to bed now." "Wakata! Oyachumi Nachai!" he ran off.  
"Vegita-chan... you promised you'd come back. Doko ni?" she looked out her window. After a few minutes, she left and went to Trunks and Jim's room. She   
opened the door and saw Trunks fast asleep. Jim was still studying. She went over to him and kissed his forehead. "Oyasumi." She left and went to her room.  
Bulma changed to her pj's. She went to her balcony. Remembering 6 years ago what had happened there in that same balcony she was leaning on, she fell on  
her knees. "Doko ni Vegita-chan??!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
Meanwhile... in the middle of nowhere...  
"Tousan, we should better go home." Mirai Trunks suggested. "Not until we finish our training."  
"But what about kaachan?"  
"She can wait can she?!"  
"Don't you think that we were gone long enough?" he asked.  
"..." "I thought so. Kaachan's probably worried! Ikimashou!" he flew off ahead.  
"Bulma-chan..." he shook his head and left. He caught up to Trunks. "Where the hell are you going?!"  
"Capsule Corp!" he went faster. "Kuso! When will you ever learn?!" a few minutes later, they arrived in Capsule Corp. A lot of memories went in to Vegita's mind.   
From the first kiss, first embrace, first anniversary... "It's been a long time."  
"Hai. Let's go in." "Matte! We can't go in there easily! There's a security system in there!"  
"Then how can we go in?" "I know! Follow me!" he levitated up and flew to Bulma's room. Trunks followed. When they reached their destination, they were  
shocked to see Bulma in the balcony sleeping. "Foolish woman. Of all the places, why the heck would she sleep here?" He landed next to her and picked her   
up. She placed her in the bed. She suddenly woke up. "AAAHHH!!!! Burglars!!" she shouted. It was dark and blurry for her to see who they are. "Burglars? You  
kidding?" she recognized that voice. "Tousan... you startled her." She recognized that voice too.  
"Vegita-chan? Trun?" "Finally you figured. Ogenki desu ka, Bulma-chan?" He walked closer. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
"VEGITA-CHAN!!!!!" she crawled out of her bed and went to him. She hugged him tight. "I thought that you would never come back."   
"Of course I would. I can never leave you." "Hey don't forget me!"  
"Trunks-kun! You're safe!" She also went to him and hugged him. "Did you take care of your dad?"  
"Hai!" "Yeah right!" Vegita chuckled.  
"Trunks-kun you can go to Chibi-Trunks if you like!" "Arigatou."  
"He's sleeping in Jim's room." "Great! I'll go there already." He left the room.  
"Vegita-chan..." "I promised, didn't I?" "What promise?"  
"That I won't leave you. We'll be together forever Bulma-chan..."  
  
In the corridor...  
Trunks knocked at Jim's room. "Dare ne?" someone asked.  
"Mirai-Trunks!" he heard the guy run fast to the door. They guy opened the door. "Trunks-oneechan!"  
"Hey Jim! How you've grown!" "Come in!" he did as he was told.  
"Cool room!" "Thanks. Trunks and I decorated this room."  
"Which reminds me," he put his hands inside his pocket, "Where's Trunks?" "Over there." He pointed.  
"Arigatou." He walked towards Trunks' bed. He sat on the edge of the bed. "How old is he?"  
"5." "Oh." He shook Trunks. He woke up.  
"Hmmmmm..." his eyes were half open. "Dare ne Jim-oneechan?"  
"He's your future self." "Wakata... NANDA??!!" he sat down.  
"Konban wa Trunks." Mirai-Trunks said. "K-K-konban wa..." he got scared.  
"Hahaha... don't worry Trunks. He won't bite." Jim and Trunks chuckled. "Wa-wakata. Gomen nachai." He bowed his head.  
"That's quite alright. Oh and which reminds me, I've got a surprise for you... no actually... 2 surprises." Mirai Trunks said.  
"Nanda kore wa?" Chibi Trunks asked. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise anymore. The surprise will come any minute..."   
"Kaachan chaid that you fought Cell." "We did. Do you want to hear the story?"  
"Hai!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi Trunks replied. "Well, do you like to hear the story too Jim?"  
"Sure! I'd love to hear stories of your adventure!" "Great! You know, it was hard to beat Cell. I tried one time, because tousan was badly hurt by him."  
"Honto? Do you think that I can beat him?" C. Trunks asked. "Haha... well depends. If you are willing to train hard then you can probably defeat a foe 2 times   
stronger than him." "Chugoi!!!!!!" C. Trunks laughed.  
"So what happened was..."  
  
In Vegita and Bulma' room...  
"Vegita-chan, why did you come back just now?" she asked. "Well... let's just say that I trained your brat from the future."  
"I see then. Did you think about me?" she asked, shyly this time."...Hai." his face was bright red.  
"And by the way... Trunks will celebrate his 6th birthday this coming weekend." "Well, what do you suppose that I'd do?"  
"I don't know, how about buying him a gift in... THE MALL?" she teased. "The mall? That's a forbidden territory to me Bulma-chan." He managed to give out a  
grin. "Come on. It's just for one day."  
"Oh alright. Why do you always win in our arguments?" he said sarcastically. "Funny Vegita-chan. Oh and do you want to see Trunks now?"  
"Whatever." "Come!" she dragged him out of the bedroom. He, on the other hand, didn't resist one bit. He wanted to know if his son was strong. Bulma knocked  
at the door. "Jim-kun! Trunks-kun!!"  
"Coming!" she heard someone running from inside. Jim opened the door. "Konban wa. Hey... that's..."  
"What's up Jim?" Vegita asked. "ONEECHAN!!!" he hugged him tight. (a.n.: remember... brotherly love?)  
"Great to see you again." "You too."  
"You've grown tall Jim." "Yeah. I'm studying martial arts now!"  
"Honto? Who's training you?" "Well, Trunks-kun and I are trained by Gohan-kun."  
"That's nice. But it's probably better if you train with me." "So desu kedo."  
"Doko ni Trunks?" "Hora."  
"Doko?" "HORA!!" he didn't notice that Mirai Trunks was playing with him. Bulma pointed to where he is. Mirai Trunks saw him and guided Chibi Trunks. C. Trunks  
was stunned. His eyes were watery, and mucus from his nose started to drop.  
"Touchan... TOUCHAN!!!" 


	8. Promised Love 2

Chapter 7  
  
Promised Love  
  
Part 2  
  
"Touchan! Touchan!" he ran as fast as he could and jumped towards him. Vegita struggled. He didn't know how to catch him. Finally, he did.   
"Hey big guy." "Touchan, why did you jucht come back now?" he cried on his chest.  
"I needed to train. I could just sense that evil is on its way." "But you won't leave kaachan, Jim-onee, Trunks-onee and me won't you?" he cried harder.  
"Promise... I won't." "Chugoi! Haha! Touchan maybe you can teach me and Jim-onee some techniques!"  
"Sure no problem." "Yay! yawnssniff 


End file.
